One Step Back, Two Steps Forward
by Senket
Summary: Seto’s decided today’s the day to tell Jou how he truly feels but does he know how he feels? Happy ending but not what you’d expect. Yaoi


TITLE: One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

AUTHOR: Kami Beverly

FANDOM: YuGIOh

GENRE: General/Romance

RATING: PG [sexual references. From Anzu, no less! XD]

PAIRING: don't you like surprises, minna?

WARNING: Yaoi

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

SUMMARY: Seto's decided today's the day to tell Jou how he truly feels- but does he know how he feels? Happy ending- but not what you'd expect

NOTES: The ending has made me very happy. As for the title, yes- it was meant to make reference to 'you take one step forward and then two steps back'

* * *

"You should tell him today, oniisan!" 

He sucked in his breath for a second, staring at his black tea, before he exhaled slowly, a small smile coming to his face as he glanced at the pretty raven-haired boy.

"Yes. Today, I think I will."

He arrived at school early, as usual, but he'd left his laptop at home; he waited patiently, watching the school gate through the window he was conveniently placed next to so that, if anything important came up, he could just notice his limo pulling up in from of the school and excuse himself. It wasn't as rare as it should have been. Today, he wasn't looking for a sleek onyx car, but rather a pretty blonde.

He didn't have to wait long before the messy-haired boy appeared, surrounded by two albino-haired boys, a healthy young brunette, a pair of tricolour-haired boys that were often mistaken for brothers rather than the lovers they were, a green-eyed game master and a uni-spiked brunet who was obviously a full-blooded Japanese boy. He watched the group from the window, feeling better by the second. By chance, the teen glanced up and noticed him, grinning and waving enthusiastically. A small chuckle rose to the back to his throat.

It was unfortunate the group arrived only seconds before the bell rang, he felt as though he would burst from the strange happiness bubbling inside of him on this sunny day. He could barely keep his jittery nerves still- he felt incredibly glad he was used to using his poker face. By the time lunch decided to show its face, he was about ready to bounce out of his seat. 'I wonder what Mokuba did to my tea this morning.' Shh, don't tell him. Seto hasn't quite remembered the concept of actually eating sugar since he'd decided to be overly healthy- which was a long, long time ago. Mokuba knew this, naughty boy that he was.

Feeling rather confident, he gulped down the rest of the drink out of the glass bottle in his hand and practically jumped out of his seat, almost-bouncing to the array of desks at which the group was eating.

"Hey, puppy, can I talk to you for a second?"

The blonde grinned, "Sure! What's up?" Then he laughed and pretended to beat the ex-Pharaoh off when the taller tri-color haired boy leaned over and kissed him sloppily on the cheek, "Ack! Atem, stop that," he squealed cutely.

The tall teenager stared for a second, eyes blank, and made up the first thing that came to his mind. "Mokuba was wondering if you wanted to come over Friday to hang out with him."

"Really? Cool! Can the others come to?"

"Whatever."

The blonde grinned brightly before bonking Atem over the head, "Not in school, you idiot. The teachers are all lonely and bitter- they give detentions over that!"

"Sorrrrrrrrry," the boy muttered mock-guiltily, before giving Yugi a sloppy kiss instead. The not-so-small group of friends laughed lightly, and only two noticed Seto slinking away towards the halls. They glanced at each other for a second before one turned to the youthful brunette. "We'll be right back."

Anzu nodded brightly. "Sure! See you in a bit! Don't start anything too naughty, or you'll be late for class," She winked and laughed jovially when Bakura smirked.

"Ah, one missed class. Who cares?" It didn't take long for his innocent- but obviously not naïve- lover to smack him. The second they were out of the crowded room, Ryou glanced around.

"Where do you think he went?"

A loud shatter brought their attention to the washroom a few doors down. "I think I have a feeling."

The couple opened the door cautiously. "Seto?" Ryou called, "are you ok?" The tall CEO was sitting in a corner behind the sink, knees pulled against his chest. An area across from the brunet was littered with broken glass, though it grew sparse in the outer regions of the semi-circle against the wall.

"Why did they have to take him? Aren't they enough for each other?"

Ryou treaded across the room and sat near Seto. Bakura merely stood against the door, assuring that no one would walk into the conversation, seeming unfazed by his lover being so close to another. "See, Seto, the thing is that us- I mean a Hikari and a Yami- are parts of the same soul. But as an entire person is solely half a soul, a Yami or Hikari are each exclusively a quarter of a soul. Yami and Yugi together complete half a soul- once you add Jou in, the three become complete."

"But why… Why did it have to be _him_?"

"Seto, I understand you're upset, but I don't think you truly loved Jounouchi- I believe you were attracted to him only because he was the epitome of what you would have liked to become. While he still takes great care of his younger sibling, he can take great risks to help others- something you wish you could do. What you had for Katsuya could only be described as puppy love, ironic as that may seem."

"_What do you know about me?_"

"More than you imagine, I'm sure. You do realize, being Yami and Hikari, than Bakura and I are also incomplete?"

"What has that got to do with anything," he muttered.

Bakura rolled his eyes and spoke up. "For a genius, you don't know much about catching hints. Do you remember anything about your past life, Priest?"

"Just as much as everyone else, after that trip to the Pharaoh's tomb."

"Well, that wasn't the important part. Hmm..." Bakura glanced at Ryou and the young boy sighed.

"What Bakura's saying- what he's talking about- soul mates are forever. Atem had an interest in a blonde Arabian slave then as he does now- Jounouchi. The Priest didn't despise him for this because of one reason among many: his personal relationship was even less commendable then the Pharaoh's. He was in love with a tomb robber."

Seto's eyes widened for a second, and he stared at Bakura, who was looking rather annoyed.

"Don't act so shocked, I'm surprised you couldn't tell all along. Meh, that's what respect does to people who are utterly confused about their general feelings, I gauge."

Ryou gave him a _look_. "Yami!"

"What, it's true. And that's annoying me now- _Bakura_'s my name, Ra damn it! It shouldn't be your last name! Hmm..." He smirked, before turning to the third teen with a sickly-sweet smile "Can we borrow your last name, Seto dear?" He inquired, batting his lashes.

"No," The CEO scoffed, smirking. He was returning to himself.

"No?" The thief pouted.

"No. Not yet."

The brilliant glimmer in Ryou's eyes as the boy cried out in joy, throwing his arms around the CEO, suddenly made him feel much, much better. Maybe this day hadn't been wasted after all.


End file.
